Warrior Cats One Shots
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: A series of warrior cats one-shots. Rated M for blood, gore, sadness, and death. Going to try 100 chapters.
1. Her Green Eyes

**Ashfur and Hollyleaf**

**Her Green Eyes**

_**=x=**_

My claws dug into the ground.

My plan was perfect.

So perfect...

Revealing Squirrelflight's secrets to the Clans.

That would be wonderful.

She would have no choice but to surrender to me.

I stared into the river, and the water reflected my face. The area under my eyes was a light pink, and my blue eyes were dark with hatred and anger. My fur was ruffled and unkempt and my face looked sadder then usual, despite my blazing blue eyes.

_You have changed, Ashfur, _a voice whispered to me in my ear.

_I know, _I replied grimly.

_You can stop it, Ashfur._

_I can't._

_Yes, Ashfur. You cannot love her forever._

"Yes, I can!" I shouted at the voice, my tail lashing. "I will love her forever!"

_She has changed, Ashfur. She has Brambleclaw._

"She doesn't need him," I spat. "She needs me."

_She has him, Ashfur. You have Hollyleaf._

My heart skipped a beat. _What do you mean?_

_You have her, Ashfur. You love her._

"I don't love her," I gasped.

_Yes, you do. You lover her so much, but you're too in love with Squirrelflight to listen to your own heart._

I didn't respond, just stared at my reflection, and for a moment, I saw Hollyleaf beside me, her beautiful green eyes sparkling.

I jumped as I realized that it _was _Hollyleaf.

"Hello," Hollyleaf whispered to me.

I mewed a hello before sitting back down and staring at the reflection.

"Why do you love Squirreflight?"

"She is beautiful and stong. Your... your _mother,_" I added, spitting, "is the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. I wanted to be your father, Hollyleaf."

The black she-cat was quiet for a moment, before quietly saying, "You can't be my father, Ashfur."

I glared at the she-cat. "Why?" I demanded.

Hollyleaf leaned in. "Because you can't be in love with your father," she whispered, and her nose touched mine.

I was surprised at the touch, then my muscles relaxed and I leaned into her soft, cold nose.

"Die with me, Ashfur," Hollyleaf begged. "We will be together forever in StarClan."

I stared at her, slightly surprised. "But... here," I whispered, "our kits will live."

"They shall live with us in StarClan, Ashfur."

"But..."

"Please. Do it for me."

I stared into her dark green orbs, which sparkled at me lovingly. I then smiled and licked her cheek. "Anything for you, my love."

We both unsheathed our claws and pressed them against our necks.

"For love," Hollyleaf said, smiling pleasently at me.

"For love," I repeated.

With a swift slash, I slitted open my throat. Blood gushed out, and formed a puddle beneath our paws. I stared at Hollyleaf blankly, watching blood pour out of a wound on her neck.

"I love you," I gasped before falling over. My gaze blurred as I heard a thud, and Hollyleaf was looking at me, he green eyes starting to grow dim.

"I love you too."

And, in our last moments of life, I wraped my paws around Hollyleaf.

"We'll be together forever..." I whispered hoarsely before the world grew dark, her dark green eyes fading from my sight.

_**=x=**_

**I feel sad. Up next: Dovewing and Tigerheart.**


	2. His Mistakes, and Her Cries

**Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Bumblestripe**

**His Mistakes, and Her Cries**

_**=x=**_

_I have failed._

I have failed so bad.

Dovewing is gone- she left me for that striped tom.

My father despises me when he learned that I was seeing Dovewing.

My Clan treats he like a rouge- Blackstar has even made me sleep in the coldest spot in camp, and sometimes he makes me sleep in the forest. I barely get any meals. My ribs are showing, outlined against my dull brown tabby pelt.

My Clanmates shoot me dirty looks, and a few even slash my nose open.

Tawnypelt approaches, carrying a toad. She drops it at my paws and looks at me sadly. "I wish they would just accept that you made a mistake," she whispered.

"Dovewing and I were not a mistake," I snapped. "We were destined to be together.

Tawnypelt began to respond, but my father called, "Tawnystripe, get away from him! He's a curse!"

My Clanmates continued to stare at me cruely. Their eyes glittered dangerously at me, and I could hear their whispers.

"Blackstar should exile him.  
"He's not loyal."

"Why is he still here?"  
"Mother, I'm scared!"

I can't take it anymore. I race from camp, my dark brown tabby pelt streaming behind me. As I come to the ThunderClan border, I see Dovewing and Bumblestripe drinking from the lake.

Bumblestripe splashes Dovewing playfully, and she splashes him back, giggling. Eventually, they tumble into the make, laughing up a storm, probably scaring off all the prey.

She's acting like I never even excisted.

Like we were never in love.

Like she never _cared._

Eventually, I dive into the lake. I can see their legs churning, and sometimes a head is dunked below, but it quickly disappears as it is jerked back up.

I spot Bumblestripe's striped legs, kicking up water and his muffled laughs above the surface Claws unsheathed, I grab his legs and begin to yank him back to my side of the territory. When we reach the other side, I gasp for breath, and Bumblestripe lays there, stunned.

"You stole her from me!" I snarl in his face.

"Tigerheart!" I hear Dovewing yowl. "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

"Why shouldn't I hurt him?" I hiss, facing Dovewing coldly.  
"Because I love him!"

I grit my teeth and place an unsheathed paw on the coughing tom's throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill him right now," I ordered.

"You're a good tom, Tigerheart," Dovewing mewed hesitantly. "And you're caring, loving, and friendly. You shouldn't kill, Tigerheart."

I narrowed my amber eyes, and face Bumblestripe. "Please," the tom gurgles. "I... I have _kits. _Show mercy, Tigerheart. _Please._"

I began to think about it. "No."

With a downwards stroke, I slash open Bumblestripe's throat, and the tom gurgles once more before his eyes glaze over and his body goes still.

"NO!" Dovewing shrieks. I glance at the dead body and kick it into the river.

"Weak," I call to Dovewing. "He's weak. Why did you love him?"

"I hate you, Tigerheart!" my former lover screamed at me. "I _hate _you!"

_**=x=**_

"Tigerheart, you have proved that your are loyal to ShadowClan," Blackstar rumbled, "by killing a ThunderClan warrior. You have shown that you will not be afraid to kill for your Clan, and you are now welcome back to eat our prey and sleep in our dens."

"Tigerheart! Tigerheart! Tigerheart!" The Clan chants.

"The meeting is over." Blackstar disappears into his den, and I jump down from the rock.

Tawnypelt is staring at me, her eyes wide. "I..." she begins. "I... I can't.." Without another word, my mother turns and walks away. Rowanclaw gives me a skeptical look before bounding after his mate.

Dawnpelt dips her head to me. "You are a good warrior, Tigerheart," she said. "I am glad to not just be your Clanmate, but your sister."

But I wasn't listening to her words, or caring about my mother's feelings. I was plotting about how to win my mate back.

_**=x=**_

**Yay, I murdered Bumblestripe!**

**Total Words: 656**


	3. Her Mourn

**Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw**

**Her Mourn**

_**=x=**_

_Why, Brambleclaw, Why?_

Why did you leave me? Why did you hurt me?

_Why?_

I know I hurt you. I know I kept a secret from you.

But my sister couldn't keep her kits.

I had to keep them.

What did you expect her to do- dump them in a fox den?

My heart aches and beats for you, Brambleclaw, and only you. Why won't you realize that? Why won't you love me? Why won't you keep me safe anymore?

_Why?_

Why won't you hug me? Why won't you cuddle me? Why won't you talk to me?

I love you too much, Brambleclaw. I love you too much to let you go. I can't let you fall in love with anyone else.

Why do you think I killed Leafpool?

She was in love with you.

I couldn't let her fall in love with you, when you were mine, and I was yours.

She would ruin everything.

And mostly since she ruined my life.

She gave me kits that were special, and I didn't want a special life. I wanted regular kits that I could raise, and my- no _our _secret would never be told.

Why do you think I killed Jayfeather?

He knew too much. He knew that Leafpool was his mother.

I killed him when he least expected it.

Collecting herbs my tail! I saw him down there with some grey she-cat I couldn't recigonize- and no, it was not Cinderheart. She was a rogue.

I had to kill her too. I washed their bodies in the lake before letting their bodies drift to StarClan knows where.

Why do you think I killed Hollyleaf?

She, like Jayfeather, knew too much. I couldn't let that knowledge get around. I couldn't let her tell anyone.

So I killed her.

She was down there, staring at Ashfur's dead body. I killed her slowly and painfully, satisfied by the blood soaking in between my claws and her muffled cries to stop.

I shoved her body along with Ashfur's, but not before washing my scent from Hollyleaf. Ashfur's death would just have to remain a mystery then- yes, Hollyleaf didn't kill Ashfur. And no, I didn't kill him.

But I wanted to.

So here I am, confessing every dirty lie, every dirty crime that I did because I love you.

Wait, where are you going?

What?

No!

So here I am, washing my scent from your dead body because I love you.

_**=x=**_

**Total Words: 408**

**Squirrelflight is bad. So, so bad.**


End file.
